The Right Time
by Alineee
Summary: Edward foi o primeiro tudo na vida de Bella. Mas circunstâncias da vida acabaram por afastá-los. Bella tinha certeza que ele nem mesmo deveria mais se lembrar dela, mas e se um telefonema no meio da noite a mostrasse que ela estava errada?


14

**N/A**: _Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano._

_Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha!_

_Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade:www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/ aqui mesmo, no fanfiction._

The Righ Time

~~~~ # ~~~~

_Meu primeiro, e único, banho de lama. Só aconteceu por sua causa, mas você não faz ideia. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça mencionar. Estávamos sempre ocupados demais pra falar sobre isso. Eu não queria parecer um idiota quando você soubesse que fui encharcado graças a combinação de uma caminhonete em alta velocidade e uma poça d'água. E tudo isso porque não conseguia parar de olhar. Pra você. Leve, livre... linda. Eu já estava perdido, anjo._

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

"Lilly, meu amor... que desenho mais lindo! Pra quem é?" Perguntei olhando para o sol muito brilhante na folha de papel.

"Eu fiz pu meu imãozinho novo, tia Bella!" Respondeu, saltando na pequena cadeira, assim como toda vez que o bebê ainda na barriga de sua mãe era mencionado. Ela seria a melhor irmã mais velha.

Esse tipo de situação sempre me levava a pensar se um dia eu teria algo assim. Família. Sempre fomos minha mãe e eu, já que meu pai a abandonou grávida e nosso único parente vivo - minha avó Annabella - morava em Florença, Itália. Mamãe sempre foi um espírito livre e não pensou duas vezes ao se mudar para Seattle com meu pai, aos dezoito anos. Aos dezenove, ela tinha um bebê nos braços e nenhum apoio no país. Meus avós nunca guardaram rancor por suas atitudes e nos apoiaram durante toda a minha infância - graças a Deus por uma família rica -, apesar de minha mãe não querer voltar para a Itália com eles. Com a morte do vovô, quando eu tinha 3 anos, nos tornamos ainda mais unidas e eu passava todos os verões com a minha Nonna Anna.

Apesar das circunstâncias, minha infância foi muito feliz e sempre fui rodeada por pessoas maravilhosas - o que veio a calhar com o fato de Renée ser mãe solteira. Minha admiração por ela não poderia ser maior. Mamãe se formou na faculdade e tornou-se professora de Jardim de Infância, carreira que eu segui com muito orgulho. Dias antes do meu aniversário de 16 anos, Renée aceitou um emprego em uma cidade pequena a três horas de Seattle. E foi em Forks que eu passei os melhores e o piores momentos da minha vida.

Sacudi a cabeça para me livrar das lembranças e voltei minha atenção para a minha turma de pequeninos.

"Bom, cupcakes... vamos arrumar o material porque já está quase na hora ir para casa!" Avisei, sendo recebida pelo coro de "aahhhh", que sempre fazia meu dia. Eles eram a minha felicidade, a razão de eu acordar com um sorriso imenso. O motivo que me prende à realidade, que não me deixa pensar no que poderia ter sido... Onde ele estaria.

~~~~ # ~~~~

_A primeira vez que você sorriu pra mim, um pouco tímida, me deixou sem fôlego. Acho que não estava acostumada a elogios. Mas eu só disse a verdade. Você é perfeita. Um anjo perfeito. Eu tomei a primeira oportunidade para libertá-lo do meu peito. Talvez o horário do almoço na escola - quando você estava mortificada por derrubar uma bandeja - não tenha sido o melhor momento, mas eu tinha um objetivo. E ao ouvir você se menosprezar dizendo que era estabanada, não me contive e soltei as palavras. Foi o primeiro passo._

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

Dei o último retoque na maquiagem enquanto esperava Alice e Rosalie chegarem. Era a sexta-feira das meninas e nós teríamos jantar e depois cinema. Eu estava morrendo de saudades da minha pequena. Não nos víamos a uma semana - um recorde desde que nos conhecemos - devido a sua viagem a trabalho. Alice nasceu nos Estados Unidos, mas morou na Itália desde os 5 anos de idade, quando seu pai recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em uma galeria de arte. Ela era vizinha de Nonna e nos tornamos amigas rapidamente. Como a vovó, Alice foi minha rocha quando me mudei para Florença, depois da tragédia. Ela fez de tudo para amenizar minha tristeza e nunca saiu do meu lado. Terminamos a escola e fomos para a mesma faculdade. Quando peguei meu diploma de Ensino e ela o de Jornalismo, decidimos nos aventurar de volta aos Estados Unidos. Eu consegui uma vaga na K-5, uma das pré-escolas mais prestigiadas da cidade e ela foi contratada pelo Seattle Times. Rosalie era a editora do jornal e com o tempo nos tornamos muito próximas. Como três pessoas tão diferentes podem ser dar tão bem ainda acho difícil de entender. Mas é perfeito.

"Huuumm... esse bife está delicioso... huummm" Murmurei, reparando que as meninas estavam muito quietas, trocando olhares suspeitos. _Aí tem coisa. _"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Rosalie se apressou em responder. "Não aconteceu nada demais, B. Só algumas preocupações no trabalho." Deu de ombros.

"Mas Alice acabou de voltar... você não acha que deveria dar uma pausa a ela, carrasca?" brinquei.

"Isabella Marie Giordano! Como ousa?" retrucou com falsa indignação. "Eu sou a melhor chefe que alguém poderia pedir. Não é mesmo, Ally?" acotovelou Alice, que ainda parecia distraída.

"Hã? Sim... claro, Rose!" então abriu um sorriso gigantesco. Muito estranho.

"Então, Bella... como anda esse coraçãozinho?" Ah... lá estava aquela expressão sonhadora. Mas o curioso foi que dessa vez não foi Alice quem estalou a pergunta.

"Está muito bem. Cheio de amor..." Dei um sorriso adorável. "Pela minha família e por meus alunos. Nada mudou desde semana passada, quando Alice fez essa mesma pergunta. Por que mudaria?" perguntei desconfiada. As duas loucas viviam me importunando sobre minha vida amorosa, como se eu fosse celibatária. Vivo como uma pessoa normal: saio, me divirto, namoro... Simplesmente não via a necessidade de ter um homem constantemente em minha cama.

"Você nunca sabe quando o amor pode aparecer na sua vida... ou reaparecer."

~~~~ # ~~~~

_Eu não imaginei que gostaria tanto de conhecer você. Saber seus gostos, manias e esquisitices. Como chupar limão. Seu rosto transformado em uma careta ao mesmo tempo em que emitia sons de puro contentamento. Até que eu não resisti e resolvi provar... da sua boca. Eu queria gritar de felicidade quando você respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo. Os lábios cheios e macios dançando com os meus. E quando as línguas entraram na brincadeira, os sons não expressavam apenas contentamento. Satisfação, alívio, desejo, felicidade. Quando nos separamos e você me disse que fui o seu primeiro, não posso segurar o sorriso que invade meu rosto. Minha. Só minha. Meu anjo. Não perco tempo em fazê-lo oficial. Não posso correr o risco._

~~~~ # ~~~~

A maldita frase não saía da minha cabeça enquanto me preparava para dormir. Será que existe mesmo algo, ou alguém preparado e esperando por mim? Não posso dizer que sou uma romântica incurável, mas eu acredito que existe uma pessoa especial para cada um de nós. O problema é que eu acho que já encontrei a minha. E perdi. Os dois namorados que tive depois eram homens maravilhosos, e enquanto era bom e confortável, não me proporcionaram metade da felicidade que tive com Edward. O triste é que, provavelmente, sou apenas uma lembrança no fundo da mente dele. Talvez nem isso.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like pickin up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything"_

Oh.. droga! Quem tem a coragem de ligar às... 4h da manhã?

"_I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_(Naahh)_

_I'll be lounging on a couch, just chillin in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Douggie,_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man"_

"Oi..." atendi a ligação desconhecida, ainda tentando acordar.

"A-a-a-anjo?"

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

_Beijando o seu quadril posso sentir os arrepios se formando em sua pele macia. Ainda não consigo acreditar que você me escolheu, anjo. Mas prometo que vou fazer o meu melhor para que seja perfeito. Nada menos do que você merece. Apesar de já ter experiência, sinto o nervosismo da primeira vez. Mas eu tenho que me concentrar em você. Te fazer sentir bem. E felizmente, tudo é natural. Logo estamos nos abraçando e sorrindo feito bobos._

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

Oh, meu Deus! Eu não respondo, porque isso só pode ser uma brincadeira. De péssimo gosto. Mas, por outro lado, quem mais me chamaria assim? Anjo. Só ele. Sempre ele. Perdida em meu surto, não percebo que ele continua falando.

"Aaaanjo, você está aí? Falaaa comiigo, por favor." ele pede com a voz arrastada. Uma voz que eu reconheço. Está mais forte agora, mais máscula. Mas ainda é a voz do meu menino encantador de dezoito anos.

"Edward..." eu não pergunto. Sei que é ele. E são tantos pensamentos, lembranças e emoções que sinto que meu coração vai explodir.

"Não posso... Deusss... eu encontrei você." Reconheci um barulho ao fundo.

"Edward, você está bêbado?" perguntei incrédula, com medo que essa ligação fosse realmente uma piada.

"Er... um pouco. Eu precisava de coragem, anjo. Não tinha certeza de que era realmenttte você... e passei a noite inteira tentando me convencer de que não era. Que era apenas maisss um devaneio, um efeito de querer tanto..." tomou uma respiração profunda. "Será queee... podemos nos encontrar? Eu tenho que te ver. E nós precisamos conversar."

Eu estava completamente atordoada. Mas eu só poderia dar uma resposta. "Sim... eu também quero te ver, Edward. Tanto..." as lágrimas já rolavam por meu rosto, como a esperança tomava conta do meu coração. Conversamos por mais alguns minutos e combinamos de nos encontrar pela manhã em um café próximo ao meu apartamento. Ele se despediu de mim dizendo pra eu dormir bem e descansar. Eu concordei, mas sabia que não havia jeito de dormir.

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

_Eu te amo. Eu sei, embora não tenha te dito. Mas eu tenho medo. Morro de medo de ficar sem você. Esses oito meses foram os mais felizes da minha vida. E em breve eu vou para a faculdade. É a Califórnia, anjo. Longe demais. Se eu soubesse que você chegaria, que mudaria totalmente minha vida... Como eu vou aguentar ficar tão longe? Você não gosta sequer de tocar no assunto. Diz que temos que viver o hoje. Mas eu discordo. Eu quero tudo com você. Hoje, amanhã, depois e depois. Vou achar um jeito._

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

Depois de horas rolando na cama, decidi começar a me preparar. O nervosismo não veio. Foi superado pela ansiedade de vê-lo, tocá-lo. Depois de tanto tempo me convencendo que nunca mais iria encontrá-lo, aqui estou, procurando a melhor roupa, me embelezando para alguém que eu nem mesmo sei se está disponível.

Entro no café, vasculhando todo o lugar por um vislumbre dele. Não demora muito pra encontrar. Ele está tão diferente... e ainda tão Edward. O mesmo cabelo louco sexy, os olhos verde-azulados, que logo encontraram os meus quando ele se levanta. A linha da mandíbula está mais definida, ele parece mais forte e mais alto. Lindo. Eu me aproximo da mesa onde está sentado, e estamos nos encarando como se não fosse real. Até que ele me surpreende e me envolve em uma abraço quente.

"Deus..." ele respira em meu cabelo. "Eu consegui. Eu consegui." continuava a repetir como um mantra, tentando se fazer acreditar. Eu me agarro fortemente a ele, igualmente precisando de uma confirmação.

"Você está aqui. Eu nunca imaginei... nunca pensei..." soltei sem fazer nenhum sentido. Ele se afastou, ainda me cercando em seus braços e me olhou, talvez tentando reconhecer a menina feliz e inocente que se entregou a ele sem reservas.

"Você está linda, anjo. Sempre foi. Eu senti tanto a sua falta..." suspirou, acariciando meu rosto. "Vem, vamos sentar. Temos muito a falar." Levamos alguns minutos apenas olhando um para o outro, até que ele começou. "Sinto muito por ontem. Quer dizer, hoje. Eu fui a um bar com Emmett para tentar distrair minha mente e evitar ir atrás de você, e olha no que deu..." disse envergonhado, arrastando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Mas... como você me encontrou? Há quanto tempo você sabe?" Estava me sentindo oprimida por tantas emoções e dúvidas. Não sabia o que pensar.

"Tecnicamente, eu te encontrei há quase duas semanas." Vendo meu olhar de confusão, ele foi em frente. "Eu fui ao Times encontrar a editora e fazer a seleção das fotos que fiz para a sessão _Travel_. E foi lá, na sala dela, que eu te vi. Em um porta-retrato na mesa estava uma foto de três mulheres. Um loura alta à esquerda, uma baixinha de cabelos negros no meio e uma morena linda com longos cabelos castanhos à direita." Esclareceu com um pequeno sorriso.

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

_Onde está você, anjo? Por que não atende às minhas ligações? Acabei de descobrir tudo e preciso saber se está bem. Por que não me contou? Por que me evita quando tudo que eu quero é te abraçar, te confortar. Sinto sua falta. Já faz dois meses. Eu preciso de você._

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

"Então, você quer dizer que foi Rosalie que te deu meu número? Ela sabia esse tempo todo e não me disse nada?" Eu estava indignada, mas não conseguia segurar meu sorriso.

"Não fique com raiva dela. Rosalie só fez o que eu pedi. Na verdade, implorei. Dada a minha reação a foto, tive que contar toda a história e acho que ela ficou com pena de mim. Mas não foi nada fácil. Passei meia hora ouvindo um sermão sobre como você é importante para ela e que se eu te prejudicar, não viverei para ver o próximo dia." Ele terminou com um leve estremecimento e uma cara muito engraçada de horror. Isso nos transformou em dois idiotas gargalhando.

Passamos horas conversando sobre nossas vidas e o caminho que elas tomaram enquanto estávamos separados. Descobri que ele se formou em Fotografia após largar Administração no final do primeiro semestre, o que não me surpreendeu, pois eu conhecia o suficiente de seu espírito livre para acreditar que ele seria infeliz com um emprego regular. Contei a ele sobre a faculdade, meu trabalho, e não poupei elogios às minhas crianças.

"Eles são as coisas mais deliciosas do universo. Eu os amo tanto... e graças a Deus eles me amam também." Eu ostentava um sorriso gigante.

"Impossível não amar você." Percebi que mesmo depois de tanto tempo Edward não perdeu a habilidade de me fazer corar.

"Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. E da sua resposta dependem coisas muito importantes." Antes que eu pudesse comentar, ele continuou. "Você tem alguém? Namorado, noivo... hum... marido?" Sussurrou levemente a última palavra, como se ele mesmo não quisesse ouvi-la.

Fiquei alguns instantes atordoada com a pergunta tão direta. E não pude conter um pequeno sorriso quando entendi sua intenção.

"Bem... na verdade, eu meio que tenho um namorado. Seu nome é Matthew." Brinquei e imediatamente seu rosto se transformou em uma expressão de decepção. "Ele tem 4 anos e é meu aluno mais dedicado." Terminei com um sorriso brincalhão que ele felizmente devolveu.

"Então... fora ele, eu não tenho nenhuma competição?" perguntou, fazendo meu coração disparar.

"Eu não sabia que você estava na disputa. Se é que existe uma." flertei de volta. Incrível como já conseguimos voltar para a forma como agíamos antigamente.

"Só depende de você. Essa possível disputa pode acabar aqui, é só você querer..." deixou no ar, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Senti um arrepio na espinha, tamanha a intensidade daquele olhar.

"Querer..." Insisti, ao mesmo tempo temendo e ansiando sua resposta. Ele se levantou e veio sentar ao meu lado na cabine, tomando minhas mãos nas suas.

"Querer o mesmo que eu quero. O que eu já tive um dia, e foi tirado de mim por algum motivo que não importa mais nesse momento. Eu preciso que você queira o que eu esperei e desejei por sete anos, anjo. Que você seja minha." Parou por um momento e continuou com a voz firme e determinada. "Você vai ser minha?" Meus olhos foram inundados por uma enorme torrente de lágrimas e as palavras saíram com uma verdade que nem eu esperava.

"Eu já sou sua, Edward. Nunca deixei de ser." disse olhando no mar de verde que sempre me hipnotizou, tão cheio de alegria e emoção. Ele me puxou para perto e eu pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto quando ele falou bem perto.

"Diz outra vez, anjo. Eu preciso ouvir." Pediu desesperadamente. Eu sorri abertamente e segurei em seu cabelo. Enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, embriagada com seu cheiro delicioso, repeti bem baixinho.

"Eu sou sua, Edward. Cada parte de mim." Terminei com um leve beijo em seu ponto de pulso. Então, foi a vez da mão dele se embaraçar em meu cabelo com um puxão leve, porém firme. A proximidade de nossas bocas era tanta que eu não pude suportar e ataquei seus lábios com os meus. Gemi vergonhosamente quando ele respondeu. O beijo foi lento e suave no início, mas quando ele lambeu levemente meu lábio inferior – e eu obviamente lhe dei passagem –, os gemidos e suspiros que enchiam o ar tornaram-se extremamente inapropriados para o horário e o local. Pelo jeito, Edward pensou o mesmo e terminou o beijo com um suspiro contrariado. Estávamos tentando acalmar nossa respiração enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu queria isso." Sorriu. "E foi tão melhor do que eu lembrava!" E eu corei mais uma vez.

"Eu sempre pensei que você nem sequer lembrasse de mim." Confessei timidamente, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Bella!" Exclamou incrédulo. Meu coração disparou ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome. Algo tão raro que eu já tinha esquecido o som. "Como você pode pensar isso?" Agitou a cabeça e continuou sem me deixar responder. "Você não me deu crédito o suficiente." Ele parecia triste e não tinha ideia do quanto eu realmente o subestimei.

"Você está certo, Edward. Na verdade, acredito que isso foi causado pelas minhas inseguranças. Hoje eu sei, mas eu só tinha 16 anos." Expliquei tristemente, lembrando o quanto eu tinha medo de não ser boa o suficiente para ele.

"Então, essas inseguranças explicam o porquê de você me deixar sem nenhuma explicação?" Incrivelmente suas palavras não carregavam amargura ou raiva. Apenas a necessidade de saber. Eu não podia negar isso a ele, mesmo que fosse extremamente doloroso recontar os acontecimentos que mais me feriram.

"O que você sabe?" Eu precisava encontrar um ponto de partida e talvez houvesse algo que podia ser evitado.

Ele disse que quando voltou de sua viagem de adaptação à Universidade, foi a minha casa falar com minha mãe, já que eu estava na Itália visitando Nana Anna e não respondia seus telefonemas e e-mails. Como seus pais não estavam mais na cidade - Esme e Carlisle voltaram para Chicago logo que Edward foi para a faculdade - , ele foi diretamente para a minha casa. Ao encontrar a casa vazia com uma placa de 'vende-se' procurou a Srª Cope, minha vizinha, que lhe contou sobre o acidente. Antes que ele terminasse, lágrimas começaram a rolar por meu rosto e ele prontamente me confortou, me abraçando e acariciando minhas costas.

"Por que não me disse, anjo? Você não tem ideia do quanto eu odeio não ter estado lá com você." Eu podia ver a sinceridade em seus olhos e me sentia ainda mais estúpida por não ter feito diferente.

"Eu estava na Itália, Edward. Minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro e eu estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Eu soube de tudo pelo Departamento de Polícia de Forks, tive que deixar tudo nas mãos deles e aguardar... o corpo ser enviado para a Itália. Minha avó e Alice estavam ao meu lado me dando todo o apoio, mas eu estava em choque. Não conseguia comer, dormir ou falar com ninguém. Passei dois meses assim."

"E depois? Você poderia ter entrado em contato comigo. Eu largaria tudo pra ir te encontrar." Ele estava sendo tão carinhoso e compreensivo que fez meu coração apertar.

"Eu sabia disso. E nunca permitiria que você abandonasse seus estudos por mim. Quando ainda estava em Forks, eu já achava muito difícil manter nosso relacionamento com toda a distância." Edward tentou interromper, mas eu não deixei. "Você tinha recém completado 19 anos, Edward. Teria muitas experiências pra viver na Califórnia, ao invés de se prender a uma menina tão jovem de uma cidade minúscula. E quando tudo aconteceu e fiquei morando em Florença, a situação ficou ainda pior. A distância era muito maior. E o mesmo aconteceu com a minha insegurança." Suspirei.

"Você ainda acha que não teríamos dado certo?" Perguntou, e eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos.

"Não sei. Relacionamentos a distância são muito difíceis, ainda mais quando se é jovem. Creio que eu não era madura o suficiente para suportar." Parei por um instante e fitei seus lindos olhos verdes. "Reconheço que não lidei com tudo isso corretamente, mas ainda acredito que foi o melhor. Afinal de contas estamos aqui agora, não é?" Sorri, finalmente fazendo sentido de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ficamos calados por um tempo e pude perceber que ele estava muito pensativo.

"Não vou mentir dizendo que está tudo bem por ter me deixado sem nenhuma explicação. Foi muito difícil para mim, mas eu concordo. Não podemos saber quais armadilhas a juventude e a falta de experiência poderiam colocar em nosso caminho. Acho que precisávamos desse tempo para construir a pessoa que somos hoje."

"Então, você quer dizer que a separação era necessária para que pudéssemos nos encontrar na hora certa?" Me aproximei, sorrindo alegremente ao passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto eu roçava meus lábios nos dele. "E... assim, quem sabe... a hora certa pode ser... agora?" Dei um sorriso provocante, plantando beijos em sua mandíbula. O beijo profundo que recebi em resposta fez meu estômago formigar, acelerando meu coração. Entrelacei os dedos em seu cabelo macio e mais nada me importava. Só queria beijá-lo até não poder mais respirar e recuperar todo tempo perdido.

Após passar alguns minutos nos beijando e tateando como adolescentes, convidei Edward para a minha casa. Não que eu estivesse com alguma intenção – apesar de estar com os hormônios fervendo. Só não queria me separar dele tão cedo. Infelizmente, ele tinha uma sessão fotográfica em Spokane no dia seguinte e tinha que viajar naquela noite. Ficamos um longo tempo nos despedindo com beijos e toques carinhosos e quando finalmente entrei em casa soltei um enorme suspiro de felicidade. Como minha vida tinha mudado completamente em menos de um dia?

Passei o resto do fim de semana conversando com minhas meninas sobre tudo o que aconteceu e tendo que ouví-las jorrar de orgulho por terem participado desse reecontro. Descobri que Alice também estava por dentro de toda a história. Ela ficou com medo de que eu ficasse chateada por não ter me contado antes, mas eu estava tão feliz que não poderia segurar nada contra ela. Conversei com Edward no domingo à noite antes de dormir e combinamos de nos ver na quarta, já que ele chegaria muito tarde na terça.

Eu estava uma bola de energia durante minhas aulas de quarta-feira. Uma excitação quase infantil. Acho que dei uma canseira nos meus cupcakes, porque ao final do dia a maioria deles foi embora dormindo no colo de seus pais. Arrumei minhas coisas correndo para chegar logo em casa. Porém, para minha surpresa, a causa da minha ansiedade estava me esperando na porta do meu trabalho, encostado em seu carro. Simples assim. Ok, não havia nada de simples nisso. Ele estava vestindo jeans escuro, uma camisa cinza que contornava seus músculos – os quais eram novos para mim e estava doida para sentir – e um par de adidas nos pés. Ah, e o maldito Rayban. Para concluir a foto, ostentava aquele sorriso torto delicioso.

"Como você sabia exatamente onde e quando me encontrar?" Tentei me aproximar dele tão lentamente quanto pude. Falhei. _Quem liga?_ Me importei ainda menos quando me puxou pela cintura e descansei minhas mãos em seu peito. Edward esfregava círculos em meu quadril, o que me fez esquecer minha própria pergunta. Bom para mim que ele respondeu.

"Anjo, essa é a maior pré-escola de Seattle. Só foi preciso jogar no Google." Respondeu rindo um pouco. "Sobre o horário, eu poderia ter tido alguma ajuda..." Piscou e sorriu provocante.

"Estou muito feliz por você ter se dado tanto trabalho e vir me encontrar mais cedo. Eu senti sua falta." Confessei olhando em seus olhos.

"Oh, baby... eu também senti saudades. Falar ao telefone não é suficiente. Eu senti falta de te ver, te tocar, te abraçar... te beijar."

"Então, o que está esperando?" Perguntei lambendo os lábios. Como que por reflexo ele também lambeu os seus antes de satisfazer o meu pedido.

Como era o meio da semana, decidimos fazer algo calmo e apenas jantar e assistir filmes na minha casa. Ele me contou sobre o que fez em Spokane e era contagiante ver o orgulho e a admiração com que ele falava sobre seu trabalho. Passamos a noite no sofá conversando e trocando beijos.

"Eu nunca me canso de beijar você." Edward me disse entre suspiros pesados. Suas mãos estavam fora de controle, passeando por minhas coxas, quadril e lateral dos seios. De vez em quando, parava e dava leves apertões, conduzindo-me à loucura. Então, ele se abaixou e começou a colocar beijos prolongados em meu pescoço e atrás da orelha.

"Eu também não. Temos sete anos de beijos acumulados para correr atrás." Sorri e o puxei de volta para mim.

Sexta-feira chegou rapidamente e encontrei as meninas na casa de Rosalie. Assim que cheguei, pude sentir a excitação saindo delas. Tanto que Alice não perdeu tempo.

"Vamos Bella, vamos! Como foi o encontro com o bonitão?" Ela estava praticamente saltando no lugar. Rose apenas me encarava com uma expressão curiosa.

"Você sabe que não foi exatamente um encontro, já que ficamos na minha casa." Quando ela começou a protestar impaciente, continuei. "Mas foi ma-ra-vi-lho-so. Foi como se nenhum desse tempo tivesse passado e nós fôssemos as mesmas pessoas, só que mais maduras." Eu sabia que estava parecendo uma adolescente suspirando por sua quedinha da escola.

"E você realmente teve contato com a _maturidade _dele?" Rosalie perguntgou sorrindo brincalhona.

"Oh..." Suspirei lembrando dos amassos que tivemos no sofá. "Não tive contato direto, mas pude sentir. Nossasenhora, meninas! Como ele está maduro!" Elas caíram em um ataque descontrolado de risos e mesmo que eu estivesse alterada pelo rumo do assunto, me juntei a elas.

Um pouco mais tarde, Rose voltou ao assunto. Ela não poderia deixar passar.

"Amiga, você sabe que sou muito sincera. O que vocês estão esperando para selar o negócio? Não é como se você fosse virgem. Pelo contrário. Quando você era, não aguentou muito tempo antes de pular nos braços dele." Eu ainda me surpreendia com a sinceridade dela.

"Rose, você não entende? Eles acabaram de se reencontrar. Ainda estão no começo da relação. Nem todo mundo parte para o sexo no primeiro encontro só porque o cara é lindo e parece um jogador de futebol americano." Interveio Alice, olhando incisivamente para ela.

"Ei, ei , ei... que história é essa e por que eu não sei nada sobre ela?" Levantei uma sobrancelha para a lourinha que tentava não olhar para mim.

"Não tente fugir do foco, Bella. Não entendo porque vocês estão esperando. Não basta só retomar de onde pararam?" Perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"Amiga, Edward voltou pra minha vida há apenas uma semana. E ele nunca foi o cara mais moderno, posso dizer. Pra convencê-lo a tomar minha virgindade foi um sacrifício, pois ele me achava muito nova." Balancei a cabeça lembrando de minhas tentativas para convencê-lo. Bendita camisola preta. Ele não teve a mínima chance.

"Mas vocês não estão mais naquela época. Nada impede... Ou será que você não quer?" Eu tive que rir.

"_Eu não quero_? Impossível! Estou a mais de seis meses sem sexo e pior, SETE anos sem sexo com Edward. Você tem noção do que é isso? Não você não tem. Apenas um beijo dele me deixa em chamas. E na quarta enquanto estávamos nos agarrando no sofá... Jesus! Aquelas mãos... aquele volume me provocando... eu pensei que fosse morrer." No final eu estava ofegante e quente. Elas riram.

"Nossa, Bella! Até eu fiquei com calor." Falou Alice enquanto se abanava com as mãos.

"Essa é a Bellinha que eu conheço!" Rosalie se levantou e veio me abraçar. "Eu posso entender sua frustração. Mas se há sete anos deu certo, tenho certeza de que com esse corpo matador, Edward não resistiria uma semana." Eu podia ver as idéias se formando em sua cabeça. _Deus me ajude!_

"Ele tem uma voz tão máscula... puro sexo. Senti um formigamento instantâneo. Juro que esqueci completamente qual era o meu objetivo." Estávamos deitadas na cama de Rosalie, que contava suas aventuras com os olhos vidrados. Logo depois, descobri que o tal cara era o irmão de Edward, Emmett. Ela tinha tentado falar com Edward no celular e como não conseguiu, ligou para o telefone de casa. Foi quando Emmett atendeu e sua calcinha molhou. Palavras dela. Da ligação ao primeiro encontro passaram-se apenas cinco dias. Dia no qual ela não resistiu ao charme Cullen, como ela nomeou. Passamos o resto da noite conversando sobre nossos homens e comendo muita bobagem.

As próximas três semanas foram incríveis. Edward e eu saímos para encontros e fizemos alguns programas com os outros casais. O fogo que eu sentia por ele só aumentava a cada dia. Um leve toque me arrepiava e um beijo me deixava completamente trêmula. Eu sabia que o afetava também. Era bastante óbvio. E isso me deixava ainda mais faminta por aquele corpo delicioso que eu ainda tinha que ver. Em uma noite de sábado, após a sessão de cinema, estávamos sentados no sofá conversando sobre a visita de seus pais à cidade. Eu estava muito ansiosa em revê-los, pois estávamos realmente perto em Forks. Em algum momento a conversa mudou de rumo e eu me encontrei montada no colo de Edward com meu vestido enrolado na cintura, suas mãos amassando minha bunda e gemendo como uma prostituta. Ninguém me ouviu reclamar.

"Bella... o que você faz comigo..." Eu estava sentindo perfeitamente o meu efeito sobre ele. Creio que mais um pouco e ele poderia sentir o que ele faz comigo também. Principalmente quando circulava o polegar em meu mamilo tão levemente.

"Edward... por favor. Eu não aguento mais. Sinto como se fosse explodir." Implorei em meio a um gemido enquanto ele descia os beijos para a minha clávícula.

"Eu também não posso segurar mais, anjo. Não quando você está tão... deliciosa." Ele desfez o zíper do meu vestido, passando as mãos por minhas costas e depois lentamente encaixando meus seios. Eu tive o suficiente. Levantando de seu colo, o puxei pela mão em direção ao meu quarto.

"Eu quero que você me faça acreditar que todo esse tempo separados valeu para alguma coisa. Eu preciso disso." Falei suavemente enquanto o empurrava até a beira da cama. Ele caiu, deitando e me puxando para cima dele.

"Eu creio que foi o melhor. Gostaria que você parasse de se preocupar e pensasse como eu." Me disse carinhosamente antes de me virar, pairando sobre meu corpo quase nu. Deslizou as mãos por meus quadris até a barra da minha calcinha. "Mas não me importo nem um pouco em te provar isso. A noite toda." Com isso, passou a mão por baixo do tecido e acariciou um dedo ao logo da minha fenda. Não há palavras suficientes para explicar a intensidade do que eu estava sentindo.

"Oh... por favor... mais..." Eu contorcia meus quadris, ansiando por seu toque. Ouvi um barulho e percebi que Edward tinha retirado o cinto. Ele estava retirando o jeans e as boxers com apenas uma das mãos e ao me ver olhando, inseriu um dedo em mim.

"Eu não posso esperar para sentir isso em meu pau." Disse retirando o dedo apenas por um momento para que pudesse se livrar da camisa. Ele rapidamente se livrou do tecido encharcado da minha calcinha e voltou a me estimular, agora com dois dedos.

"Oh meu Deeeus... Edward..." Começou a sugar um mamilo enquanto rolava o outro entre os dedos. Eu podia sentir toda a extensão de seu membro em minha coxa e por mais que os dedos estivessem me fazendo sentir maravilhosa, eu queria o prêmio principal.

"Seu pau. Eu quero seu pau agora, Edward." Sabia que estava soando desesperada, mas eu só conseguia pensar em minha necessidade. Empurrei-o de cima de mim e montei em seu quadril. Rebolei lentamente em cima dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido estrangulado. Alcancei a mesa de cabeceira e tirei um preservativo. Desenrolei-o lentamente, saboreando a respiração pesada e o olhar de pura luxúria que Edward me dava. Inclinei-me para beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que me posicionei e desci sobre seu comprimento. Nossos gemidos foram abafados por um beijo selvagem enquanto balançávamos lentamente nossos quadris.

Edward não aguentou o ritmo lento por muito tempo e começou a investir fortemente em mim. Meus gemidos tornaram-se extremamente embaraçosos. Não demorou muito para que tudo se tornasse demais e meu corpo tremesse em êxtase.

"Oh... merda... oh... eu... Edward!" Explodi completamente quando seus dedos apertaram meu clitóris. Meu quadril parecia ter vida própria e não parava de se mover. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia como se não pudesse aguentar mais, não parecia ser o suficiente.

"Eu posso sentir você apertar em torno de mim... foda-se." Ele abaixou a cabeça e abafou seus gemidos finais contra meu pescoço. Eu o senti pulsar dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo em que senti uma leve mordida em meu ombro. Ficamos agarrados por alguns minutos antes de passarmos para o chuveiro. E novamente para a cama. Edward era conhecido por manter suas promessas.

~~~~ # ~~~~

_Certa vez eu fui encantado. Envolvido pelo charme de uma linda menina. Me rendeu um banho de lama._

_Certa vez eu disse que queria tudo. Queria para sempre. Com você, anjo. _

_Certa vez eu hesitei. Não disse o que sentia. O que quase me tirou o que eu mais queria. _

_Certa vez eu fui premiado. Reencontrei meu tesouro perdido, que parecia estar me esperando._

_Certa vez eu segui meus instintos. Mergulhei de cabeça e lutei pelo que queria. E hoje, se torna realmente oficial. Você vai ser minha, anjo. Pra sempre._

_~~~~ # ~~~~ _

Fim

Aeeeeeeee, foi quase um parto... mas ta aí. Apesar de não ser escritora, gostei muito da experiência.

Espero que você tenha gostado, Taty! Amei seu plot!

Beijooooocas!

Ps: Muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada a minha Beta linda, Mari Yoshida que apesar de ter me aturado durante todo o fds em sua casa, ainda teve paciência para cortar as breguices e me dizer onde parar. HAUHAUHAUHAUAH

Já sinto falta da sua cama. ;)


End file.
